The Secret's Out
by gh0stg1rl
Summary: Uh-oh...Danny's parents saw him switching between ghost and human forms! How did they react? Danny explains the whole thing himself, right here!
1. A quick explanation

How did I get myself into this? Here I am, running -- actually, flying most of the time -- forced to stay invisible to humans, I can't even talk to my best friends...and poor Jazz, she didn't deserve to be a part of this!

Let me explain. I'm Danny Phantom. I probably don't need more of an introduction than that. Everyone knows about me now. You're probably wondering exactly HOW my secret got out, though. I don't think they've shown THAT on the news.

See, it started just like any other day, I was getting ready for school, when that idiot Box Ghost showed up. I swear, sometimes I think he's not as dumb as he acts, and definitely a lot more evil...

Anyways, I fought him off, went back down to my room, and changed back into my human form. Fine, right? No big deal. Except this time, my parents decided to open the door right before I did. They saw EVERYTHING. I calmly told them the truth, I hoped they'd understand, but nooo...instead, they go off about the time I blasted them when Walker and his jerks invaded, and I thought they were overshadowed. I said, "Okay, I'm sorry, just ground me or something, I'm sorry, I thought you were overshadowed!"

Well, my mom just said, "Oh, you're not grounded," in a falsely understanding voice. I gained a little false hope. Then she pulled out this huge gun-like thing, and shouted "YOU'RE FINISHED!" I tried to calm her down, but of course, with my dad backing her, it didn't work. Jazz tried to stand up for me; apparently, she found out about my powers during the whole Spectra ordeal. My mom took aim...what else COULD I have done, besides go ghost and fly out of there!

So, of course, that's exactly what I did. Naturally, I went to find Tucker and Sam. I told them as much as I could, but eventually, my parents caught up to me. They went after Tucker and Sam. Sam got away, but Tucker was weighed down by all the junk he was carrying...and of course, my parents caught him. Last I heard from him, my parents were holding him for questioning with Jazz. I feel bad for Jazz. It's not her fault she knew. Sam said "She shouldn't have been so nosy," but really, I don't blame her for being concerned, what with Spectra making me so miserable just so she could feed off it...

Of course, as soon as my parents got the chance, they told everyone they could. They've organized this huge search for me, and of course, they all know me in both of my forms now. Why won't they believe me when I say I'm on their side? Especially after I've saved their butts so many times! No, instead it's "Find the evil ghost boy!" "Get him, he's evil!" Well, at least Paulina will like me now. That is, if I can ever safely go back!

Last I heard from Sam, she was hiding from everyone. I don't blame her, I mean, that's exactly what I'm doing, now isn't it? I hope I can find a way to just make everyone forget about this!

Jazz told me she was always afraid something like this would happen, that Mom and Dad would go crazy with all this ghost hunting, and turn on their family...us. I can't really say I didn't expect it myself, though...

I hear beeping, and what sounds like my dad's voice. I have to get out of here, FAST. I'll explain more next time I catch a break!


	2. Breakdown Break

Wow, don't my parents ever eat or sleep, or ANYTHING? They haven't left me alone for 2 days, and they look like they could still keep going, easily!

I did manage to shake them for a while. I used that opportunity to find Sam. She's doing some "rumor control," which is a little weird, since the rumor is actually true...

Luckily, she does have some people convinced that I'm not a ghost, and that my parents have just snapped, and she seems to be convincing more people every day. I don't know what I'd do without her...

I know what you're thinking, and I swear I didn't mean it like that! She and I are JUST FRIENDS!

I wish I could check in with Tucker and Jazz, but if I know my parents, they've set something up to keep me from doing that. This is getting ridiculous. My parents known me all my life (well, kinda), and now, just because I'm half ghost, I'm suddenly evil. I wish they'd met the Dairy King...but then again, if they ever got close enough to him, he would HAVE to do something to them, making them think he's evil. Why don't they realize that there IS such a thing as a friendly ghost!

I'm still surprised by how long this has been going on without a break! How can my parents tail me for so long without having to take any kind of break? Talk about obsessive...

Luckily, they have to recharge most of the equipment now, so I'll probably be safe for a while. Probably a good time to try and figure out a plan. How am I gonna make my parents forget this? Where can I hide until Sam has everyone convinced that I'm not a ghost? How will I keep it so they don't get suspicious later on? Where should I go next? Should I go back through Amity Park, to make my parents look like they really have snapped, or should I head for the middle of nowhere, so there's less risk of being seen, recognized, and ambushed? Well, at least I have until my parents get back, which could be a while, judging by the amount of equipment that needed recharging...hopefully, they'll leave me alone for a little while now...

Well, hat was faster than I expected! It's been less than 2 minutes, so I haven't really come up with anything, but my parents are already back, and they have me on the scanner. I'm gonna need help...but for now, I've gotta get out of here!


	3. Jailbreak!

Wow, my parents STILL won't stop except for their equipment! I'm almost starting to wonder if THEY'RE really all human...

Good news now: Tucker and Jazz escaped! Apparently, Tucker finally found a place where he could plug in his PDA to power down the system and unlock the door. It's a little weird how it took so long, it was right next to the door. His PDA got fried in the process (and apparently, he cried over that! laughs), but they got out otherwise unharmed.

After that, they both went after Mom and Dad. Jazz grabbed an extra ghost detector, just to make sure they didn't come too close to catching me. Apparently, they came closer than I realized, because as soon as they got near my parents, it started going off like crazy. Tucker ducked into a dark area, found a long board, and tripped my dad with it. I heard a crash, and suddenly the beeping stopped. I looked back and saw that my dad had fallen, and dropped and broke everything he was carrying. My mom then stepped on a broken weapon, it rolled under her foot, and she fell, dropping everything. So, now they have to go back and replace everything! Tucker explained everything as soon as my parents left. Jazz went after them so she could do some damage control. I can't understand how they can see me so well even though I'm invisible all the time now, and yet they don't notice that Jazz is following them right now...

Thanks to Tucker and Jazz, I should be able to take a quick break now. I wish I could go indoors somewhere. It's so cold out here I can see my breath! It has been most of the time I've been out here. I can't help but wonder if I've missed sensing any ghosts because of this...

At this point, Sam has about 45 of the town convinced that I'm 100 human. I think it may have helped a little when I flew through town and had them tailing me, screaming so loud no one could hear the scanner. It was fun to see so many people pointing and laughing at "the freaks running after nothing!" Still, even with that, I don't know how she managed to do that. Especially with people now noticing the hairstyle and the voice...it's amazing...

I know what you're STILL thinking. No, I did NOT meant it like that! I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I swear, she and I are JUST FRIENDS!

I'd better think of a place to hide. If I know my parents, they'll be back any minute, so -- Uh-oh... dsjh;abm/l ;bjkjok;ln, .vx

Sorry, everyone. We caught your little friend. It's not about the ghost thing, it's about lying to us – his own parents – for so long, when we probably could have helped him! Okay, it's about the ghost thing, too.

Jack and Maddie Fenton


	4. Disaster!

Well, my parents have given me 5 minutes alone to say whatever I want, to whoever I want before they do…whatever they're gonna do to me. I don't know what their plans are, but I know this definitely will NOT end well. I'm afraid they'll wind up killing me! In case they do, please remember a few things for me:

If you ever see either one of my parents, tell them that they're horrible people, that they should pay more attention to their family and less attention to work (if the remaining members of their family haven't completely disowned them yet), and that it takes a truly awful parent to trust the news over their own son. Tell them that I will NEVER forgive them for what they're doing, even long after I'm dead. Just THINKING about them, I can feel my hands flaring with ectoplasmic energy, ready to blast them as soon as they walk in the door, but I won't. If they ever do meet another friendly ghost, I want them to realize that, well, there is such a thing as a friendly ghost, so hopefully nothing like this ever happens again.

As for Sam, tell her that she was a great friend, and that I really did love her. I admit it. Tell her that I'm sorry I denied it for so long, I don't know what I was thinking. I know it's probably too late now. Hopefully someday, I'll get to see her again. I miss her already, and I will forever. Tell her that I said to stay strong, and that I may be back someday. If I ever do come back, she'll be the first person I go to see.

For Tucker…tell him that he was a great friend, and that I'm sorry about his PDA, it sure didn't help much. Knowing him, I know that was a pretty big sacrifice. Also, thank him for giving me what was probably the last laugh of my life, which was when I typed that.

Tell Jazz that I thank her for being such a supportive sister, and I'm sorry I didn't actually tell her my secret a long time ago. Tell her that she'll always have my support in everything she does, even after I'm long gone. I know she would do the same for me if she could.

And to all of you, thanks for taking the time to read my side of the story, instead of just listening to all the garbage they're showing about me on the news. I'm glad that I'll leave knowing that there are at least a few people out there who understand that I'm not evil.

Well, my time's up. My parents are back. It's time for me to go. I'm fighting back tears as I say this, but…goodbye.

WAIT. I'm indoors, it's 75°, and I'm still seeing my breath when they're around. That can only mean…THEY ARE OVERSHADOWED THIS TIME! They don't know my secret! I'll be right back...

Oh, I think I'd better submit this now, so my parents don't see it when they wake up. Of course, that will probably be a while, considering how much whoever that ghost is ran them around...

I take back what I said about my parents, that's now directed at whoever this ghost is! Oh, and, what I said about Sam…that was just all the emotion of that moment talking. I swear, I didn't mean it!


	5. Back To Normal?

I'm back! This site stopped working with my computer, so I haven't been able to update in the longest time...hopefully I can keep it working, though. I know that the chapters on this one are really short, especially this one, but expect longer chapters from me in the future.

Anyway, here's chapter 5 of this.

* * *

I should have known my own parents wouldn't REALLY turn on me like that! It turns out it was Walker…again, trying to "make my life a prison." I have to admit, he was doing a pretty good job before I caught him. He had two of his guards take over my parents, and they were going to take me to him, but they were never going to let me know that was how it really happened...

Well, of course, I fought him off, and my parents woke up remembering nothing.

I still don't know what my parents will do if they ever really find out, and I hope it's nothing like what just happened. Whatever it is, I'm glad I have two best friends, and, as I now know, a wonderfully supportive sister who will help keep me from ever needing to find out.

Well, I guess other than the fact that I now know someone else is in on my secret, and the fact that my parents will probably be recovering from how much Walker's idiots ran them aroud for days, things can finally go back to normal. Sam said that she has pretty much everyone she talked to convinced that I'm not a ghost; only one person didn't believe her, and pretty much everyone knows he's just...crazy.

So, now that this whole ordeal is over, I'm gonna try and just put it behind me. I don't know if my parents would really react like that if they ever found out, I doubt they would, but hopefully, I'll never have to find out. Everything is finally back to normal.

...or, at least, as close to normal as they get.


	6. Maybe Not

* * *

…or, maybe things AREN'T quite normal yet. Apparently, Sam's anti-rumor didn't reach the popular people, and, well…you know how that can go.

See, as soon as I walked in, I saw Dash. I was expecting things to go as they normally did; he'd attack me. This time, no such thing happened. It was a bittersweet surprise; instead of coming after me, he ran away. I ran after him, to find out what it was, to find a sliver of hope that it wasn't what I feared it was.

I got him into a corner. He ducked down in a fetal position, and I asked what was going on. He looked at me, and whimpered "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry for what I've done, just please, PLEASE don't hurt me!" Then he just sat there, shaking...it was obvious that he knew, even if he didn't say it. Still, I hoped he didn't...and I asked how he though I was going to hurt him. He brought up my ghost powers, and fully confirmed what I had been dreading. I told him not to know anyone else, and I'd "spare him," but I was afraid just about everyone else already knew.

Well, whether they really knew the truth or not, everyone certainly acted like they did. People stared at me all day, when I would walk by, someone would whisper something, or react in fear, or...something or other. Valerie kept glaring at me, and giving me silent threats…and to make it worse, the only person who I thought would react in a way I would have liked was out of town! Yep, you got it…Paulina was on vacation with her family. Nothing went right the whole day and if I don't figure something out fast, I'm gonna have a lot more days like that.

Wait…I wonder if I could…I think I may have an idea. I have to go now…I need as much practice time as I can get!


	7. Okay, REALLY back to normal

Yes! It worked! It took a lot of practice, but I pulled it off! Now, no one thinks I'm the ghost kid anymore; I finally convinced them that we're two separate people!

You're probably wondering how I managed that. Well...it wasn't easy. After several long hours of practice, I managed to duplicate my forms, and have two of me thinking as individuals. After several more hours (and several close calls with my parents; thankfully, they still don't REALLY know), I figured out how to change back to human form in one body without losing the duplicate. I practiced even more; I figured it would probably be much harder if the duplicate had to be seen. I was very right...and it was well worth the extra practice.

When the Box Ghost attacked my school, as he ALWAYS does, I stayed in plain view, as a duplicate of myself that I had made before school started attacked the ghost. It looked like we were two separate people; they saw it with their own eyes, "I'm not the ghost kid!"

As soon as the fight was over, my duplicate just vanished, everyone having seen both of us, at the same time, in separate forms, as separate people. Naturally, Dash was pretty mad that I would scare him like I did...I won't go into details.

In other words...things can finally go back to normal...for REAL this time.


End file.
